No Room At The Inn
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Allen finds himself sharing a bed with Kanda on a mission and it just so happens that Kanda unknowingly makes sexy noises when he sleeps.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Fic written for dgmkinkmeme prompt: "Kanda, unknowingly, makes sexy noises when he sleeps (but he's not having a wet dream)/is petted/given a massage/whatever else you wanna add. Obviously, this calls for sex."

**No Room At The Inn**

Life just wasn't fair. Allen had known this fact for quite a while and now with Kanda moaning erotically in his ear Allen felt his belief in this statement strengthen.

Not that he wouldn't mind having Kanda moaning erotically in his ear, far from it, in fact it was an important part of scenario number five on his top ten sexy Kanda fantasies list. However what was causing Allen undue amounts of stress was that all the sexy little sounds emanating from Kanda's mouth were completely unintentional; the man probably didn't even know he was making them.

So as Allen desperately clung on to the coverlet trying with all his might to stop all his blood flowing directly to his cock, Kanda slept on, peacefully, without any notion of the hormonal dilemma he was causing his bed mate. Oh yes, as if having Kanda moaning wasn't already problem enough for poor Allen, the two exorcists had also been forced into the awkward position of sharing a single bed.

The two exorcists had been sent off by their supervisor to investigate a strange occurrence in the hopes that it would lead to an Innocence fragment. Unfortunately the city that they had been sent to had just started its annual week long festival for which it was famous for, pulling in travellers far and wide to celebrate the occasion. While this was good news for the people of the city, for the exorcists it meant a very acute lack of accommodation.

Luckily, or unluckily as Allen was soon to discover, they had managed to find after much searching a single room at an inn and too tired to argue much the exorcists had decided to just share the room, after all they would only be using it to sleep. If only someone had warned him of Kanda's sleeping habits, at least then Allen would have been prepared. He would have made sure to pack a tent.

However by the time they had found the room, in a run down inn at the rather shadier end of town, both exorcists had been incredibly tired. Having travelled for the past week to reach the city and then having to wonder round for a few hours battling through the energetic crowds before finding somewhere to stay, they were just thankful that they could finally get some much needed rest.

The room itself was pitiful with barely enough space for the single bed and night stand that furnished the room, and though unimpressed by their paltry lodgings both exorcists had dealt with worse. Saving any arguments for the morning, the exhausted exorcists shrugged off their coats and pulled off their boots. Collapsing on to the bed, neither exorcist cared that they had to press closely together in the confined space, Kanda asleep within seconds, Allen following closely behind.

A scant couple of hours later Allen was roused from his relaxing slumber, snapping awake at the sound of groaning. Instantly alert, the young exorcist was ready for battle in case the groaning signified danger. However it only took a moment for Allen to realise the real source of the moaning.

On that first night Allen's eyes had widened in disbelief at the initial discovery, he couldn't believe that Kanda was having one of those dreams now, especially since he hadn't believed Kanda was even capable of such dreams. Allen had tried to lie completely still, hoping that it would be over soon, but it hadn't, and the quiet moans were getting louder making it impossible for Allen to ignore the situation. A few more minutes spent in this manner and Allen hesitantly turned to take a look at his companion, almost scared to get a proper look at the obviously aroused man.

Except the man looked completely at ease, no hint of arousal on his face, yet the noises consistently emerging from Kanda's slightly parted lips told him otherwise. Confused Allen wanted to check if Kanda was really asleep and not playing some weird but cruel joke on him.

"Kanda?" At Allen's whisper the other exorcist grunted, shifting slightly though he remained asleep. Trying again Allen called with a slightly louder voice.

"Kanda, are you awake?" This time Allen had managed to stir Kanda from slumber. Opening bleary eyes Kanda rudely elbowed the younger man.

"Shut up Moyashi." Annoyance tingeing his words, Kanda shifted and fell back to sleep, however the interruption had managed to bring a halt to his moaning and Allen sighed in relief. Happy to follow Kanda's order for once, Allen relaxed and closed his eyes, sleep once again becoming his main priority as a wave of exhaustion swept over him.

Barely a minute had passed and Allen was already nearly asleep when the quiet of the room was again disrupted by a small whimper followed by a drawn out groan from the long-haired exorcist. Eyes snapping open at the sound, Allen was immediately awake and incredulous at what exactly was disrupting his sleep. Grimacing Allen studied his companion, but still nothing seemed out of place.

Even more curious then before the younger exorcist carefully lifted their coverings so that he could have a quick peek at the other man's crotch, searching with his eyes in the dark it took a moment for Allen to realise the erection he was nervously looking for didn't seem to exist. Lowering the sheets Allen stared at Kanda confused, who was still managing to express an air of dissatisfaction even when asleep. Allen knew people often thought he was cute, but god, Kanda was just beautiful and if Kanda only eased up on the abrasive persona he had no doubt that the man would not be found wanting for suitors.

Hoping that it was just a fluke, Allen turned to face away from the other exorcist and tried to go back to sleep. Hours later, as soon as the rays of sun signalled that though still early it would be a reasonable time for Allen to leave their room, he bolted from it.

Having spent the night curled on his side listening to the other exorcist Allen was a sleep deprived, nervous wreck and in need of some distance from the confined space of their cohabited bed. Therefore, trying to calm his raging hormones, Allen had gone for a run and by the time he'd felt composed enough to return Kanda was waiting impatiently in front of the inn radiating irritation.

"We've got work to do, stop wasting time stupid Moyashi!" Not even waiting for Allen to reach him Kanda spoke angrily, glaring at the younger exorcist before striding past him and heading into the city centre.

At the beginning of the second night when the exorcists returned to their room, they spent several minutes arguing over who would take the bed and who would take the floor. Neither exorcist was willing to sleep on the floor however, especially as an appraisal of the room showed that whoever took the floor would have to spend the night curled in a ball. Exhausting themselves with their arguments the exorcists once again simply collapsed, drained on to the bed, if anyone asked later they would merely deny that they had chosen to sleep together.

Lying anxiously in the bed, Allen waited for several minutes, until he heard Kanda's breath even out in sleep, several minutes after that Allen was at last able to relax, appreciating the still silence of the room. Smiling happily he closed his eyes allowing sleep to finally claim him. But like the night before, Allen woke from his slumber due to the moaning of his companion. No longer focused on the shock of the other exorcist's sleeping habits like his previous encounter, Allen's attention was completely centred on the erotic noises and the reactions they were arousing in him.

Trying not to whimper himself, Allen was keenly aware of every movement that the older exorcist made, and the heat of Kanda's body pressed close to his own, even the smell emanating from the man's hair was driving him crazy. In the hopes of alleviating the pain Allen moved as far away as possible from the sleeping Kanda, teetering dangerously off the edge of the bed, hands clenched on to his pillow in support. And so another strained night was passed in this manner for the repressed exorcist and his violent colleague.

The next morning Allen again left the room at the first touches of sunlight, but lacking the energy to run he perched on the steps of the inn. By the time Kanda emerged, Allen had fallen asleep where he sat; head bowed forward and mouth slack. Kanda generously woke the sleeping exorcist gently with his sheathed katana and then proceeded to shout at the idiot's incompetence. The idiot in question, having gained some rest from his station outside the inn, managed to shout his own disappointment at his companion's failings, although he was unable to meet the man's eyes.

The third night when the two exorcists returned to their room, one infinitely more exhausted then the other, there was no argument as to who would take the bed, Allen volunteering almost immediately to sleep on the floor. Against what everyone else thought Kanda was not completely stupid, something was obviously wrong with the younger exorcist, especially with the skittish behaviour he'd been exhibiting towards him all day. However it was definitely not in Kanda's nature to try and sooth the boy's worries if he couldn't figure out his problems on his own, so with a few odd looks thrown in Allen's direction he happily took the bed, leaving Allen to curl uncomfortably onto the small area of floor available.

Although lying on the floor meant that Allen was no longer able to feel Kanda's body, the moaning was still getting to him loud and clear and even though he should have been cold on the floor, he felt like he was on fire by the sounds coming from Kanda's mouth. Throughout the night he'd had to stop himself several times from reaching between his legs and relieving the insistent pressure.

In the morning Kanda had been almost surprised to find Allen still where he left him the night before, curled up on the floor, clinging to his blanket for dear life, eyes bleary and blood shot. Allen had eagerly suggested that they both split up to carry out their investigations and when Kanda agreed with an irritated 'che' and left the room Allen gleefully leapt into the bed, rejoicing in the silence.

A few hours later feeling somewhat rested and having taken care of his most urgent and manly needs Allen called Komui to voice his concerns, however Komui's response was less than satisfactory:

"What? Allen, you're not making any sense, I can't take you off the investigation just because Kanda snores, besides there's no one nearby who can take your place and we can't have you exorcists out on your own."

With Komui's unsympathetic contribution to his problem Allen decided the only thing he could do was finish the investigation as soon as possible and so with a determined stride he got to work.

When Allen returned that night to their room, Kanda, who was already there, studied him closely, taking in the blood-shot eyes, messy hair and general nervous disposition while Allen pretended to be oblivious to the appraisal. Wanting to avoid as much contact as possible with the older exorcist, Allen quickly shared his findings from the day, listened to Kanda's report and then hastily snatched a blanket to settle down on the floor for a second night.

However before he could prostrate himself on the floor, Kanda reached for him and tossed him unceremoniously on the bed, before climbing in after him.

"Don't be stupid Moyashi, you're walking funny and I refuse to sleep down there."

Not wanting to explain that his funny walk had nothing to do with his position on the floor and everything to do with the sexy noises Kanda made at night Allen decided not to fight back, especially since he had no doubt he would spend the night listening to Kanda's moans no matter where he was positioned in the room.

This time Kanda was barely asleep before the noises started once more, Allen gripping the coverlet in his hands, soon lost the fight with his own body as his erection sprung to life. Staring in distress at Kanda, Allen finally reached the end of his tether.

Slowly, Allen reached out with his hand, hovering over the slumbering exorcist for several moments to consider his actions before committing to them completely by suddenly clamping his hand over the man's mouth and effectively halting the erotic moans while simultaneously bringing the man back to consciousness. Shocked by Allen's actions, Kanda woke instantly, eyes going wide as his arms flailed wildly before prying the hand away from his mouth.

"What the fuck! What do you think you're doing? Why are you ruining my sleep?" Kanda shouted angrily at his bed mate, expecting the younger exorcist to be suitably repentant, however he was sorely mistaken as his words merely pushed Allen further over the edge. Ripping the coverlet completely off their bodies Allen pointed urgently at his cock.

"Ruining your sleep! Look! Just look what you've done to me! Sleep! I can't even pee properly because of you! I have to spend the night, the whole night, listening to your sexy whimpering and moaning while you sleep on completely unaware and I'm ruining you're sleep? You absolute bastard! I don't know whether I should throttle you or stick my cock up your ass!" Slightly breathless Allen glared at Kanda waiting for his response, raring for a fight.

Except Kanda didn't do anything, didn't say anything, didn't predictably try to gut him with Mugen.

Still in complete shock, Kanda was staring shamelessly at Allen's crotch, specifically at the sizable tent that was apparent in his trousers making Allen doubt if Kanda had even heard anything he'd said. Allen, anger fading quickly, was easily distracted by Kanda's reddened cheeks and tentatively he asked the man a question.

"Uh, Kanda? Can I stick my cock up your ass?" At the sound of the younger exorcist's voice Kanda snapped his eyes away from Allen's nether regions with a jolt. Looking over the nervous exorcist in front of him with some consideration Kanda came to his final decision and moving forward suddenly grabbed at the surprised Allen's trousers pulling them down to free his erect cock so that he could get a proper look at the appendage. Pleased with what he found Kanda took Allen's erection in hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit as Allen whimpered helplessly at the sensation.

"You talk too much Moyashi" Kanda smirked while delving forward. Settling between Allen's legs, he sucked lightly at the younger exorcist's testicles moving from one to the other while rubbing his hand up and down the hard shaft, Allen moaning his appreciation all the while. When Kanda increased suction Allen just about managed to throw out a few incoherent words of what was meant to be encouragement and gratitude before his cock was engulfed by the warm heat of Kanda's mouth.

Enjoying Kanda's enthusiastic sucking Allen let out a distressed whimper when Kanda released his cock, bucking his hips up in a silent plea for the other man to continue with his much welcomed ministrations. However Kanda paid his actions no heed as he sat up, plunging two fingers into his mouth, he made sure to coat them thoroughly in saliva. Satisfied Kanda pulled his fingers out and knelt forward, lowering his fingers to his ass, having managed to remove his own trousers, throwing them to the floor with Allen's when he had been tending to Allen's needs. At this point Allen could only guess at what Kanda's fingers were doing as the dark-haired exorcist leant down, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Allen, losing himself in Kanda's kisses, reached up to grip the other man's face and brought them closer together. A moment later and reluctantly Kanda released Allen's lips and shifted until he was sitting in Allen's lap, knees braced either side of Allen's hips, grinding his ass firmly into the younger exorcist's erection. Grinning predatorily down at Allen, Kanda rose up, bending forward slightly, with one hand resting on the bed supporting his weight while the other guided Allen's cock to his entrance. Then with one last licentious smirk at Allen he slowly began to lower himself, using both hands braced on the bed to support him once Allen had breached his entrance.

At the first sensation of tight heat around his member Allen had groaned in pleasure, his hands moving to support Kanda's hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as more of his cock was consumed by Kanda's heat. Both men panting heavily when Kanda had finally slid down Allen's entire length, and as he waited for Kanda to adjust to the intrusion Allen gently stroked the long-haired exorcist's face.

A few moments later Kanda threw Allen a shaky nod and Allen returned his hand to Kanda's hip, helping Kanda rise up and then fall back down, slowly setting a rhythm as the older exorcist began to ride his cock. With Allen bucking up to meet his partner's downward thrusts, it wasn't long before both men were moaning incoherently and when Allen felt his completion coming near he slid one hand from Kanda's hip to grasp at his partner's erection. Barely three strokes later and Kanda was cumming all over his chest, his sphincter clamping down on Allen's cock prompting the younger exorcist's release.

Resting for only a minute in his upright position Kanda carefully pulled out Allen's spent cock before he flopped down next to Allen on the bed. Allen, having watched all this with a look of admiration lethargically pulled himself up, ripping a strip off the edge of the bed sheet he used it to clean them both up. When he had finished Allen returned, exhausted, to his position on the bed, dragging the coverlet up with him and turned to face the older exorcist.

"Now will you shut up and go to sleep?" Kanda said smugly as he turned his back to the white-haired exorcist, shuffling further under the sheets.

Smiling with amusement and awe at the other man's antics, Allen pulled a very cooperative Kanda close, spooning the man against his chest as they both fell into a deep and restful sleep.

-End-


End file.
